rencontre hasardeuse en milieu cruel
by kyochan95
Summary: UA, nos héros s’apprêtent à rentrer en terminale… Hakkaï est un nouveau, Sanzo orphelin, Gojyo chef de bande et Goku… reste Goku ! quand tous se retrouvent dans la même classe et ont des petits problèmes…
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : kyochan95

Base : Saiyuki

Disclaimer : les personnages de saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas, mais s'ils le veulent, pas de problème !

Résumé : UA, nos héros s'apprêtent à rentrer en terminale… Hakkaï est un nouveau, Sanzo orphelin, Gojyo chef de bande et Goku… reste Goku ! quand tous se retrouvent dans la même classe et ont des petits problèmes…

Couple : Sanzo x Hakkaï, et Gojyo x Goku !

Note : alors voilà, cette histoire, elle me tiens particulièrement à cœur, car faite avec ma meilleure amie, merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Bonne lecture !

**RENCONTRE HASARDEUSE DANS UN MILIEU CRUEL.**

Chapitre 1 :

C'était la rentré des classes. Le hall du lycée était rempli de terminale qui se pressaient pour connaître leur futur classe. Parmi eux, il y en avait un qui n'était absolument pas pressé. Au contraire, on lisait clairement sur son visage qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être ici et qu'il ne serrait d'ailleurs pas là si on ne l'y avait pas forcé. C'était un jeune garçon blond avec de magnifiques yeux violets si claire qu'on aurait pu les croire transparent. Il était vraiment très beau et les secondes se retournaient sur son passage ne comprenant pas pourquoi une personne aussi charismatique restait seule. La raison en était simple. Pour tous les premières et les terminales qui le connaissaient en tout cas. C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu se faire rapidement des amis mais le fait est que c'est lui qui avait décidé de rester seul. Chaque fois que quelqu'un venait le voir, il le regardait avec méprit et partait. Il est donc devenu rapidement le souffre douleur de son école. De plus, le fait qu'il soit orphelin n'arrangeait en rien son problème. Il était toujours victime des brimades sur ce sujet mais il les ignorait tout comme il ignorait les auteurs des ces brimades stupides. Le jeune garçon alla voir la liste des classes et chercha son nom sur plusieurs feuilles avant de le trouver enfin. « Genjo Sanzo terminale 6 salle 208 » Sanzo se rendit dans sa salle, il n'était déjà pas en avance alors inutile d'aggraver son cas. Sur le chemin, il croisa des élèves de son ancienne classe qui rigolèrent en le voyant passer. L'un d'eux se mit devant lui.

ELEVE 1 : alors Sanzo. T'as retrouvé tes parents pendant tes vacances ?

ELEVE 2 : mais voyons tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Vu qu'il ne sort jamais de son or-phe-li-nat.

ELEVE 1 : laisse le répondre quand même. Alors Sanzo ?

SANZO : ta gueule va mourir !

ELEVE 1 : tu oserais répéter ça devant la bande des rouges ?

SANZO : j'en ai rien à cirer de leur gueule. Et il en va de même pour vous.

Il continua son chemin sous les rires des élèves. Il entra dans la classe et alla s'asseoir au fond de la salle. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, il manquait quelques élèves qui arrivèrent après plusieurs minutes. Leur professeur ferma la porte et se mit face à eux.

PROF : bonjours à tous je suis M.Kawasuki et c'est moi qui serait votre professeur principal cette année.

Sanzo écoutait à moitié, il avait le regard perdu dehors.

KAWASUKI : avant toute chose, je tiens à vous présenter un nouvel élève qui est nouveau dans notre établissement. M.Cho Hakkai.

Sanzo jeta un coup d'œil à ce nouvel élève. C'était un garçon brun avec des yeux d'une intense couleur vert émeraude et un beau sourire. Sanzo l'observa un long moment ne pouvant le quitter des yeux. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui l'attirait mais il ignorait ce que c'était. Finalement, il en vint à la conclusion que c'était juste une curiosité et rien de plus.

SANZO / t'as vraiment pas atterrit au bon endroit toi... les racailles du quartier vont pas te louper, enfin c'est pas mon problème /

Il soupira et regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre. Le professeur commença à faire l'appel. Il répondit un vague « présent » lorsqu'il arriva à son nom.

KAWASUKI: Sha Gojyo ?

Silence. Gojyo n'était pas là. Rien d'étonnant, c'était lui le chef de la bande la plus puissante du coin. Alors pourquoi se donnerait-il la peine de venir en cour. Sanzo ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Lui qui ne supportait déjà pas ses sbires, il n'était vraiment pas pressé de le rencontrer.

KAWASUKI : absent ? Bien... Son Goku ?

GOKU : présent !

Tous les élèves ici le connaissaient. C'était un garçon joueur, naïf voire et plutôt simple d'esprit mais il avait réussit par on ne sait quel miracle à attirer la sympathie de tout le lycée. Malgré ses airs de gamin de sixième, il était toujours prés à aider les autres. Un caractère qui l'honorait mais dont beaucoup profitait. Son seul défaut, si s'en est un, il se laisse toujours faire et est incapable de dire non à qui que soit.

Cette première journée de cours parut interminable pour Sanzo qui n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui, piquer une cigarette à son voisin de chambre et la fumer tranquillement sur le rebord de la fenêtre comme il le faisait très souvent. La cloche sonna enfin et Sanzo fut un des premiers à sortir. Il passa devant Hakkai sans le voir mais celui ci lui lança un regard curieux. Sanzo sortit et se dirigea vers l'orphelinat. Comme toujours, il devait traverser les faubourgs de la ville, un endroit vraiment pas sûr où toute personne censée éviterait de s'y aventurer seule. Mais Sanzo était loin d'être une personne censée. Il ne lui était jamais rien arrivé jusqu'à maintenant alors il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Seulement aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas eut la chance de renter chez lui tranquillement. Une bande de cinq ados lui barrait la route en souriant.

GARCON 1 : Alors il parait que t'en a rien de cirer notre gueule. Tu sais les nouvelles vont vite dans le coin... c'est vrai que t'as dit ça ?

SANZO : oui c'est vrai j'en ai absolument rien à cirer de votre gueule.

GARCON 2 : et en plus tu oses le dire devant nous. T'as vraiment peur de rien blondinet.

Il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le colla contre le mur. Sanzo le regarda avec un méprit sans limite. Il se doutait bien qu'ils allaient lui donner une correction mais il n'en avait pas peur du tout. Et même si c'était le cas, il ne le montrerait pas, il ne leur donnerait pas cette joie. Le garçon leva son point et s'apprêta à le frapper quand une main l'arrêta en lui attrapant le poignet et dégagea.

SANZO : ...

C'était Hakkai. Le jeune homme lui tournait le dos pour pouvoir faire face aux cinq ados.

GARCON 2 : Comment t'as osé salaud ! J'vais t'faire payer ça !

Il lui donna le coup qu'il avait réservé pour Sanzo. Hakkai tomba sous le choc. Le garçon s'approcha de lui et lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes.

GARCON 2 : tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à nous.

Il sourit avec l'intention de continuer son petit jeu mais une voix l'arrêta.

VOIX : arrête ça ! Laisses ces mecs tranquilles !

GARCON 2 : bien Gojyo... " tu as de la chance "

Il partit avec ses camarades. Sanzo s'approcha de Hakkai et l'aida à se relever.

SANZO : t'es con ou inconscient ? ça aurait pu mal finir pour toi espèce de...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Hakkai avait une grosse marque rouge sur la joue et il saignait un peu au niveau de la lèvre mais malgré ça, il souriait. C'était le même sourire que quand il était arrivait en cour. Si les blessures n'était pas là pour prouver le contraire, on aurait pu penser qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Ce sourire déstabilisa Sanzo mais il n'en laissa rien paraître et soupira.

SANZO : tu habites où ?

HAKKAI : A côté de la bibliothèque.

SANZO : ... pff... viens, j'te raccompagne. J'te dois bien ça.

HAKKAI : merci.

SANZO : hmm...

Hakkai continuait de lui sourire.

GOJYO: je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit abruti ! J'ai pourtant été très clair ! On ne s'en prend jamais aux gens qui ne menacent pas notre bande ! Pourquoi tu as frappé ce gars ? Réponds Kishi !

Le dénommé Kishi regarda Gojyo dans les yeux. Leur chef de bande était un super beau garçon avec de longs cheveux rouges et des yeux de même couleur. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensait de lui, il ne s'en prenait jamais au plus faible que lui et était toujours super cool.

KISHI : il a essayé de m'empêcher de donner une correction au p'tit blondinet.

GOJYO : et pourquoi tu voulais lui donner une correction ?

KISHI : parce qu'il nous a insulté.

GOJYO : ... QUOI ! Tu maltraites un mec juste parce qu'il nous a insulté ! Tu t'fous d'moi ! J't'ai déjà dit des millions de fois que les autres ont le droit de penser ce qu'ils veulent, c'est pas nos oignons ça nous regarde pas.

KISHI : 'tain... t'es vraiment trop sympa toi. Tu mérites pas d'être notre chef.

GOJYO : Redis-moi ça pour voir...

KISHI : ... que dirais-tu d'un petit combat ? Celui qui gagne deviendra le nouveau chef de la bande.

Gojyo le regarda et lui sourit. Après tout s'il y tenait. Kishi lui renvoya son sourire en même temps qu'un coup de pied que Gojyo réussit à éviter. Il lui donna un coup de point en pleine figure.

GOJYO : ça c'est pour ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre mec.

Il lui donna cette fois ci un coup de pied dans le ventre.

GOJYO : et ça c'est pour ton manque de respect.

Il le regarda en souriant. Kishi lui, avait un regard rempli de haine.

GOJYO : pauvre imbécile...

VOIX : pourquoi tu le frappes ?

Gojyo se retourna et se retrouva face à deux grands yeux couleur or qui le regardaient fixement.

GOJYO : t'es qui toi ?

GOKU : je m'appelle Goku et toi ?

GOJYO : Gojyo.

GOKU : dis Gojyo, pourquoi tu le frappes ?

GOJYO : parce qu'il s'en est prit à deux mecs sans raison et qu'il m'a manqué de respect.

GOKU : ... mais c'est pas une raison ça.

GOJYO : laisse tomber gamin, retourne dans ton collège.

GOKU : nan je laisserai pas tomber. Et en plus je te signal que je suis au lycée !

GOJYO / quelle naïveté j'y croit pas /

GOKU : c'est vraiment pas sympa de frapper les plus faibles que soi.

GOJYO : ... ok c'est bon, j'vais le laisser tranquille.

GOKU : promis ?

GOJYO : promis gamin. Maintenant dépêche-toi de partir. C'est pas un coin très sûr par ici.

Goku lui sourit et partit chez lui sous les yeux amusés de Gojyo. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait fait cette promesse mais une chose était sûr, c'est que maintenant, il ne pourrait plus revenir dessus. Il partit lui aussi laissant Kishi avec les autres garçons de la bande. En fait, il trouvait ce gamin vraiment mignon.

HAKKAI : je te remercie.

SANZO : laisse, et puis de toute façon, je pouvais pas laisser renter seul dans cet état.

HAKKAI : c'est juste quelques bleus ça va passer.

SANZO : t'es vraiment inconscient...

Hakkai eu un petit rire puis il rentra chez lui en lui lançant un rapide « à demain en cour ». Sanzo n'aurait jamais pensé que cette simple phrase lui ferait autant d'effet. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il perdait ses moyens devant lui. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà, premier chapitre de posté ! j'espère que ça vous a plut ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, toutes remarques ne me gène pas si elles sont justifiées ! JA NE !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : le début des ennuis…

Le lendemain, Sanzo se préparait pour aller en cour avec autant de joie que la veille. Il était en train de chercher son cahier de maths quand il entendit frapper à la porte. Passant que c'était son tuteur qui lui rappelait qu'il devait bientôt partir, il ne répondit pas et continua à chercher ses affaires. Seulement, la personne insista et finalement il alla ouvrir. C'était bien son tuteur mais il n'était pas seul. Hakkai l'accompagnait.

TUTEUR : tu as de la visite. Et dépêche toi tu vas être en retard.

Hakkai rentra dans la chambre et l'homme ferma la porte derrière lui.

SANZO : qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et comment as tu su où me trouver ?

HAKKAI : ça me paraît logique, je suis venu te chercher.

SANZO : ...

HAKKAI : c'est un des élèves de la classe qui m'a dit que tu vivais ici.

Il regarda la porte puis se tourna vers Sanzo en souriant.

HAKKAI : ça ne doit pas être rose tous les jours vu la gentillesse de ce type. C'est lui qui s'occupe de toi non ?

SANZO : ... pourquoi tu es venu ?

HAKKAI : après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, j'ai jugé plus prudent de ne pas te laisser traverser les faubourgs tout seul... Et puis moi même je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller tout seul.

SANZO : je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

HAKKAI : ah ?

SANZO /... ce ... ce mec... /...

HAKKAI : on y va ?

Sanzo abandonna l'idée de retrouver son cahier. Il suivit Hakkai et passa devant son voisin de chambre. C'était un garçon brun avec des yeux de même couleur. Il était en troisième bien qu'il n'avait qu'un an de moins que Sanzo. En fait, il avait redoublé deux fois et de ce fait, n'avait pas cour le mercredi. Il était avec un de ses amis et quand Sanzo passa devant lui, il lui lança un regard de profond dégoût. Sanzo fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu mais Hakkai lui, avait bien remarqué ce regard. Cependant il ne dit rien ne voulant pas se mêler plus que ça à la vie du jeune homme... pour l'instant. Cette fois, ils n'eurent aucun problème et arrivèrent en cour à l'heure. Hakkai hésita un moment. Il avait penser se mettre à côté de Sanzo mais celui ci s'était réfugié au fond de la salle près de la fenêtre comme à son habitude. Un autre élève vint se mettre à côté de lui avec un sourire mauvais. En le voyant, Sanzo regretta un peu celui de Hakkai.

PROF : bien, asseyez vous et sortez vos affaires.

Sanzo, qui n'avait pas son cahier, sortit juste sa trousse et une feuille mais ceux ci finirent par terre. Son voisin de table les avait fait tomber. Sanzo les ramassa et demanda à changer de place en prétextant que le soleil lui faisait trop mal aux yeux. Le prof accepta et Sanzo alla instinctivement à côté de Hakkai.

HAKKAI : " finalement on ne se quitte pas "

SANZO : ...

Il regardait son professeur se présenter sans vraiment l'écouter. Ses pensées étaient toujours tournées vers Hakkai. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'attacher autant à quelqu'un. De plus, il ne le connaissait que depuis la veille mais pourtant, il appréciait vraiment sa compagnie et sa gentillesse. Il avait la pensée stupide ( c'est ce qu'il pense ) qu'il le connaissait depuis des années.

PROF : M.Sanzo ?

SANZO : hmm...

PROF : pouvez vous répondre à la question que je viens juste de vous posez.

SANZO / quelle question /

Hakkai lui montra la question dans le livre. Sanzo mit sa main à côté de la sienne pour attirer le livre vers lui et répondit au professeur. Il n'en retira pas sa main pour autant. Il sentait celle de Hakkai juste à côté... puis, ce rendant compte de se qu'il faisait, il la retira et cacha du mieux qu'il pouvait sa gêne. Malgré ses efforts, Hakkai l'avait quand même remarqué. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi mais ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Le cour qui suivait était un cour de philosophie. Sanzo ne connaissait que trop bien ce professeur pour l'avoir eut en français deux années de suite.

SANZO : cette fois, on se met au fond Hakkai.

HAKKAI : ... on ?

SANZO : ... / oups... / c'est comme tu veux.

HAKKAI : d'accord.

Il le suivit et Sanzo regarda par la fenêtre pendant presque la moitié de l'heure. Le prof le rappela à l'ordre.

PROF : dite moi M.Sanzo, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

SANZO : ... --''

PROF : Pardonnez-moi mais on a vraiment l'impression que vous n'attendez qu'une chose, c'est que la cloche sonne pour sortir en récréation.

Il le regarda un moment puis continua son cours. Sanzo se tourna vers Hakkai.

SANZO : " oups... grillé. "

HAKKAI : -

Gojyo se promenait dans les couloirs du lycée. Pour lui, c'est à ça que sert le lycée. La cloche n'allait pas tarder à sonner et il préféra s'éloigner du hall. C'était là que presque tous les élèves allaient pendant les récréations. Il se rendit dans son endroit favori pour fumer tranquillement. C'était un petit coin dehors sous l'escalier de secours. Là au moins il était sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Seulement cette fois ci, deux personne arrivèrent. Apparemment, ils ne l'avaient pas vue. Gojyo jeta un coup d'œil curieux de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

GOJYO / mais... c'est le gamin d'hier... je rêve il est vraiment au lycée --''.../

Goku était avec une jeune fille de première. Celle ci était plutôt gênée et rougissait.

GOKU : qu'est ce que tu veux ?

FILLE : et bien... je... je voudrais savoir si... si... tu voudrais bien... sortir avec moi...

GOKU : heu... je... / zut, si je lui dit non, elle sera triste... / je vais... y réfléchir. Je te donnerai la réponse demain.

FILLE : vraiment ! d'accord alors à demain !

Elle partit un peu plus joyeuse qu'avant. Goku soupira et Gojyo choisit ce moment pour se montrer.

GOJYO : 'lut gamin.

Il avait dit ça en lui donnant une petite claque derrière la tête.

GOKU : aïeu... ah ! Gojyo ! tu étais là.

GOJYO : t'as pas du tout l'intention de sortir avec elle pas vrai ?

GOKU : pas vraiment en fait.

GOJYO : bah dit lui au lieu de la faire espérer cette pauvre fille pourrait s'imaginer des choses si tu attend trop longtemps.

GOKU : ... / il a pas tord... /... tu as raison, je lui dirais demain.

GOJYO : dit gamin, t'es en quelle classe ?

GOKU : terminal 6.

GOJYO / terminale / la terminale 6... c'est ma classe ça !

GOKU : oui je suis dans la même classe que toi. T'étais pas là hier ?

GOJYO : tu sais, moi les cous...

Goku rigola. Gojyo ressentit à se moment quelque chose de bizarre dans sa poitrine. Le gamin l'attendrissait.

GOKU : tu viendras demain ?

GOJYO : on verra...

Il lui donna une autre petite claque derrière la tête et partit.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient déjà écoulé depuis la rentrée des classes. Hakkai passait prendre Sanzo tous les jours pour aller au lycée. Les professeurs avaient eut la chance de rencontrer Gojyo qui passait beaucoup de temps auprès de Goku. Ce qui en étonnait plus d'un. Cependant cette fois, Hakkai ne s'était pas réveillé. Il était passé quand même à l'orphelinat où il ne fut pas surprit d'apprendre que le blond était déjà partit. Il courut jusqu'aux lycée. Il s'arrêta un moment dans une petite ruelle de la banlieue, une main sur un mur l'autre sur son genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Il entendit un bruit et releva la tête. Un garçon le regardait attendrit.

HAKKAI : ... je te connais... tu es dans ma classe... Michael... c'est ça...

MICHAEL : oui... tu es mignon comme ça...

HAKKAI : quoi ?

MICHAEL : ... quand tu es essoufflé...

Hakkai le regarda surprit, toujours appuyé contre le mur. Michael s'approcha de lui en souriant. Il posa une main sur la joue du brun et le colla contre le mur.

MICHAEL : tu as des yeux magnifiques...

Il s'approcha de lui. Hakkai ne pouvait plus rien faire. Michael l'empêchait de bouger. Hakkai le regardait impuissant.

HAKKAI /... non... Sanzo... /

Il sentit les lèvres du garçon se poser sur les siennes. Hakkai essaya de le repousser en vain. Michael posa sa main sur le torse du brun et se mit à le caresser. Il la passa ensuite sous son T-shirt.

HAKKAI : "non"... ARRETE !

Michael le coupa en l'embrassa mais cette fois, il joua avec sa langue. Hakkai ferma les yeux de dégoût et de peur. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il entendit un bruit sourd et sentit le corps de Michael tomber. Il rouvrit ses yeux encore inondés de larmes. Son cœur loupa un battement. C'était Sanzo. Il avait assommé Michael et regardait Hakkai.

SANZO : Hakkai ! tout va bien ?

HAKKAI : ...San... SANZO !

Il se jeta dans ses bras. Sanzo ne savait pas quoi faire. Son rythme cardiaque venait de s'accélérer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voila, la suite de cette fic ! Je dois absolument la fragmenter, j'ai du mal à savoir quand je vais finir mes chapitres… la suite vous a plut ? Vous en voulez encore ? Suffit de me le demander par une review, thanks ! JA NE !


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3 :

SANZO : Hakkaï… Lâches-moi !

HAKKAI : pardon… Mais j'ai eu peur…

Sanzo essayait de se calmer, mais son cœur refusait de lui obéir. Pourquoi il s'emballait autant ? A cause de la proximité d'Hakkaï ? Non, impossible…

SANZO : tu as de la chance que je sois arrivé. La prochaine fois qu'il te fait ça, donnes-lui un coup dans l'entrejambe. Ne fais pas comme moi…

Sanzo s'assombrit, Hakkaï le remarqua.

HAKKAI : Sanzo ?

SANZO : bon, on va au lycée ? On va être en retard.

HAKKAI : mais, et lui ?

SANZO : laisses-le…

HAKKAI : dis, Sanzo, dis-moi… Il t'a déjà…

SANZO : … on y va, dépêches-toi, je ne vais pas t'attendre encore une fois…

HAKKAI /il ne me le dira pas maintenant… Je verrais plus tard/ 'Encore une fois' ? -

SANZO : c'est bon… On se grouille ?

Hakkaï lui sourit et ils allèrent au lycée en courant comme des malades. Ça faisait longtemps que Sanzo n'avait pas couru comme cela. Il ne s'était même jamais autant amusé à courir. Hakkaï, lui, se souvenait d'une fois où il avait couru comme là. Il eut un sourire triste, et Sanzo le remarqua.

SANZO : Hakkaï ?

HAKKAI : ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas… Mince, nous sommes rentré !

Soudain, ils entendirent deux voix.

GOKU : GOJYO NOUS SOMMES RENTRES NOUS SOMMES RENTRES !

GOJYO : c'est bon, cries pas comme ça, Baka saru !

GOKU : mais c'est quoi ce surnom ?

GOJYO : je sais pas, je viens juste de me rendre compte que t'es un singe…

GOKU : chuis pas un singe d'abord !

Hakkaï et Sanzo virent deux gars de leur classe rentrer dans la salle.

HAKKAI : on a pas l'air en retard…

Ils rentrèrent à leur tour mais…

PROF : non, billet de retard !

GOJYO : on vient de rentrer nous pourtant !

Il avait parlé avec son machinisme habituel qui avait le don d'énerver les professeurs.

PROF : bon, c'est bon, mais rentrer et vite ! M. Sanzo, allez là-bas. Et vous, M. Hakkaï, là-bas.

Sanzo alla à côté du gars qui lui avait dégagé ses affaires la dernière fois.

SANZO : « refais ça, bâtard, et je te bute ».

GARS : « ah ouais ? ».

Sanzo sortit sa trousse, l'ouvrit et sortit son classeur. Le gars lui sourit méchamment et lui dégagea ses affaires. Sanzo ferma les yeux, et souffla doucement. S'il s'énervait, le gars n'allait plus avoir de nez dans deux secondes.

GARS : « bah alors, tu ramasses pas tes affaires ? ».

PROF : M. Sanzo, vous vous permettez d'arriver en retard, et vous dérangez le cours en faisant tomber vos affaires et en ne les ramassant pas. Sortez, je ne veux plus vous voir.

SANZO : avec plaisir.

Sanzo ramassa ses affaires, les rangea rageusement, et s'en alla du cours en claquant la porte.

GOJYO : pff, j'en ai marre, je m'en vais.

PROF : pardon ?

GOJYO : rester avec un prof qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, ça m'intéresse pas..

PROF : comment osez-vous…

GOJYO : quand vous comprendrez que ce n'est pas la faute de ce type, là, je viendrais en cours, enfin, peut-être…

PROF : et vous allez me dire que vous avez vu plus de choses que moi, et que je fais mal mon cours, que je ne fais pas assez attention ?

GOJYO : j'ai vu plus de choses que vous, et vous faîtes mal votre cours, vous faîtes pas assez attention, ça vous va ?

Il s'en alla sur ces paroles, et alla voir Sanzo. Non, c'était pas son genre d'être en classe quand il manquait un élève, ou quand le prof manquait de respect. Là, les deux conditions étaient respectées.

GOJYO : eh, mon gars, c'est quoi ton nom ?

SANZO : qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Pourquoi t'es sorti de cours ?

GOJYO : Oï, c'est quoi cet interrogatoire ? Bon, si je peux savoir ton nom après, ça me gène pas… Je suis sorti de cours car c'est pas mon genre de rester dans une classe quand il manque quelqu'un ou que le prof est con et aveugle et buté. Les conditions étaient réunies. Pour ton nom, c'est pour éviter de t'appeler mon gars à chaque fois.

SANZO : t'es pas obligé de m'appeler.

GOJYO : hum…

SANZO : quoi ?

GOJYO : beau blond sexy, arrogant, tu me plais, toi ! Dis, t'es pas le fameux Sanzo ?

SANZO : ça se pourrait.

Sanzo avait été déstabilisé quand il lui avait dit qu'il lui plaisait, différemment qu'avec Hakkaï, mais quand même.

GOJYO : c'est pas une réponse, ça…

SANZO : oui, je suis Sanzo, ça te va ?

GOJYO : tu vois, tu peux te montrer coopératif…

SANZO : qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Gojyo sortit une cigarette et vit Sanzo la regarder fixement.

GOJYO : c'est plutôt toi qui veux quelque chose là, non ? Tiens, j'en ai d'autre…

Il lui passa la clope et s'en sortit une autre. Il alluma les deux en même temps.

GOJYO : nan, je veux rester avec toi juste pour le plaisir de connaître un peu plus le mec arrogant, impossible à approcher, et surtout blond sexy que tu es.

SANZO : ça t'apporteras quoi ?

GOJYO : de voir à quel point les autres sont cons de te faire des brimades pareilles…

SANZO : y a rien à dire sur moi, passes ton chemin, perds pas ton temps.

GOJYO : nan, c'est contraire a mon ego de faire ce que les gens me demandent, sauf si ça me plait .

SANZO : pourquoi tu t'accroches à moi ?

GOJYO : tu as presque choisi ton isolement, toi, hein ? Alors, pourquoi avais-tu l'air de t'amuser avec le nouveau ? Les autres sont pas tous comme ceux de ma bande, justement…

SANZO : 'tain, t'es Gojyo toi ? Le fameux Gojyo, chef de la bande des rouges ?

GOJYO : surnom stupide dut à mes cheveux et à mes yeux figures-toi…

SANZO : tu dégages pas ce qu'on pense de toi, mec…

GOJYO : pff, y a que les cons de se faire une idée sur quelqu'un qu'ils n'ont jamais vu.

SANZO : le con te remercie.

GOJYO : de rien.

Sanzo fut exaspéré par l'assurance que Gojyo dégageait, et par l'image qu'il lui montrait. Soit il était vraiment doué pour jouer la comédie, soit Sanzo se trouve très con d'avoir fait comme les autres, ceux qui le dégoûtent.

GOJYO : bon, on va faire quoi ?

SANZO : on doit aller…

GOJYO : eh ! Je te demande pas ce qu'on doit faire, je te demande ce qu'on VA faire… Ce qu'on doit faire, merci, je le sais déjà, mais j'ai pas envie…

SANZO : … t'es vraiment un mec bizarre toi !

GOJYO : merci.

SANZO : de rien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà la suite ! Gomen ne du retard ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! review ? JA NE !


End file.
